Microeterno
by paolamendoza
Summary: Drogas, alcohol y sexo... ¿qué más se puede pedir para vivir? Oh, amor... es verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

La luz ya comenzaba a colarse por la ventana de aquella varonil habitación. Sam me tomó de la cintura y me cargó hasta hacerme caer sobre su cama. Nos besábamos desesperadamente, su barba me hacía cosquillas en el cuello y pronto bajé mis manos intentando desabotonar su pantalón pero él no me lo permitió. Levantó mis manos y las sujetó con las de él mientras me besaba los labios con desesperación. Pegó su cuerpo al mío y podía sentirlo excitado. Todo lo que atinaba a pensar en ese momento es que quería sentirlo de una buena vez adentro de mí pero él parecía disfrutar la tortura y más cuando movía las manos queriendo quitármelo de encima para tomar el control de la situación.

Fue bajando de mi cuello a mi abdomen lentamente asegurándose de dejar besos repartidos sobre cada célula que conformaba mi piel. Me arquee de placer cuando besó mi zona íntima y acto seguido tuve los dos orgasmos más placenteros cuando su lengua se encargó de hacerle probar a mi clítoris lo que es estar en el paraíso.

— Ven acá —lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé sintiéndome cada segundo más excitada mientras él metía sus dedos a mi vagina.

— Eres hermosa, Kari.

— Shhh…

Logré moverlo para que se acostara boca arriba y él sonrió como si supiera lo que iba a hacer. Procedió a quitarse el pantalón y su ropa interior y acto seguido, me senté sobre su miembro erecto y comenzamos a perdernos el uno en el otro como tantas otras veces.

Horas más tarde nos tendimos en la cama exhaustos. Sentía punzadas en mis muslos y brazos que posiblemente se convertirían en moretones, mi labio inferior aún sangraba y tenía una mordida marcada en uno de mis senos. Sam encendió un cigarrillo y pasé una de mis manos por su oscuro cabello para apartarlo de su frente.

— El lunes tengo cita en los juzgados para firmar el divorcio —murmuró en voz baja y con semblante serio. Sabía exactamente bien lo que estaba pensado, incluso podía afirmar lo que sentía.

— ¿Verás a Addy? —Sam asintió y me dio un toque del cigarro. Acaricié una de sus mejillas y sonreí cuando volteó a verme—. Todo estará bien, guapo. Esto es lo mejor para ambos, ¿no? —él no dijo más y se giró para abrazarme escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Acaricié su espalda hasta que poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó el rastro de lágrimas que habían ido a parar en su almohada esa noche.

* * *

 **La historia se va a componer de capítulos cortos a los que yo les llamo "microcapítulos" y procuraré subir uno cada día. Espero que la disfruten, dejen sus comentarios!**

 **P.D. Tendrá un contenido algo subido de tono en la cuestión sexual.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

El rubio golpeó uno de los platillos con todas sus fuerzas y se levantó del asiento alzando las baquetas en sus manos. El sudor escurría por su frente, su cuello e iba a pagar a su marcado torso. El vocalista y los demás músicos terminaron con gran éxito aquél cover de _Guns N' Roses_ , _Don't cry_ sin dejar de ser aplaudidos por el eufórico público de Denver aquella nevada noche.

— ¡Haz tu solo, TK! —gritó Larry, el bajista de la banda.

El rubio volvió a sentarse en el taburete y comenzó a tocar los tambores de su preciada batería como si no hubiera un mañana. Miles de gritos, especialmente de chicas, hicieron eco en el _House of blues_ y, como era de esperarse, mucha lencería fue a parar al escenario, cualidad poseyente en los conciertos de _Daft 'apeth_.

La banda apenas llevaba cinco años desde su formación en Manchester, Reino Unido, y ahora, con su segundo disco y su primer tour mundial, sus canciones eran sonadas en cada estación de radio, cada uno de sus videos tenía billones de visitas y una innumerable cantidad de fans alrededor del mundo. En cualquier ciudad y lugar en donde se pararan a dar un concierto los boletos se terminaban en cuestión de horas apenas salía la pre-venta.

Larry era el bajista, Song Joon-ki era el guitarrista, Andrew era el vocalista y Takeru explotaba su talento tocando la batería. Ambos chicos se habían conocido en Daejeon, al sur de Corea, donde Song había nacido. Su historia era algo peculiar y a los cuatro les gustaba mucho narrarla en cada entrevista que tenían; resulta que se hallaban en un bar, ninguno se conocía y la banda que iba a presentarse esa noche canceló de última hora por lo que el gerente se subió al escenario y le pidió a cuatro personas que dominaran alguno de los instrumentos que tocaran esa noche, así sin pensarlo ellos cuatro deleitaron a la audiencia con covers de _Oasis_ , _Red Hot Chilli Peppers_ , _Bon Jovi_ , etc. Pese a que nunca habían ensayado juntos, aquella noche tuvieron tanta empatía que el gerente decidió pedirles que tocaran para el siguiente fin de semana ofreciéndoles a cambio algo de dinero y alcohol gratis. Así nació _Daft 'apeth_.

— TK, ven acá. Vámonos —lo apuró Andrew una vez que bajaron del escenario. Los guardias de seguridad apenas y podían apartar a las chicas que se amontonaban desesperadas por tomarse una foto u obtener un autógrafo de ellos.

Salieron por una puerta de servicio a la parte trasera del club en donde había una camioneta esperándolos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Larry, quien era el más despistado de los cuatro, aunque sin duda alguna el genio de la banda. Se había graduado de _Tish School of the Arts_ en Nueva York y trabajó durante una temporada como profesor de aquella misma institución. Era un californiano de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel pálida que le gustaba usar lentes de pasta gruesa y siempre llevaba consigo una libreta en la que hacía dibujos que luego eran perfeccionados y usados en sus videos o como portada para el disco. Song y TK se miraron y sonrieron. El rubio sacó un cigarro de marihuana de su mochila y lo encendió.

— Al Brooklyn —respondió TK mientras mentalmente daba gloria a la placentera sensación de llenar de hierba sus pulmones.

— ¿Brooklyn?

— Vamos a un _after_ —dijo Andrew, pidiéndole con una seña a TK que le pasara el cigarro.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Espero poder subir otro por la tarde/noche! Sigan escribiéndome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Entré a la bonita residencia en Brooklyn. Apenas puse un pie adentro de la casa y el olor a marihuana me llegó hasta los pulmones. Adentro había aproximadamente unas 300 personas sin exagerar, quizás eran más. Había una semi-iluminación que permitía ver parejas besándose y agasajándose contra las paredes, otros perdidos en sus trips al ritmo de la música techno, los bebedores solitarios e infelices que se agrupaban para evadir sus penas con charlas que embadurnaban con palabrería refinada para hacer parecer que tenía mucho sentido e importancia, cuando en realidad sólo era matar el tiempo.

Ryan, uno de mis mejores amigos en la universidad y quien me había invitado a aquella fiesta, apenas entró, se perdió con Christina, su amiga con derechos. Yo merodee un rato por la enorme casa con pinturas y figuras decorativas de arte contemporáneo. Fui por una cerveza a la cocina y me uní a un grupito de muchachos del equipo de básquetbol que estaban fumando hierba para que me dieran un poco. Mientras ellos hablaban de cuál de todas las porristas era mejor en la cama yo me perdí viendo a una pareja que se comía a besos en medio de la multitud que bailaba. Pensé en Sam y en que, de haber estado ahí ahora quizás estaríamos como ese par.

Hacía mes y medio que había firmado los papeles de divorcio y el juicio no había sido nada sencillo para él. Lo apoyé hasta donde pude y él quiso pero no era sencillo. Jania lo había lastimado mucho aun sabiendo que él seguía muy enamorado de ella. Por un momento pensé que quizás yo lograría ayudarlo a superarla pero contra un amor como él que le tuvo no se podía competir.

Luego de un rato que me aburrí de estar con los chicos fui a la cocina por otra cerveza. La fiesta había subido de tono, la música se hallaba en su apogeo y cada vez se apreciaban más cuerpos desnudos que se escabullían en el baño, armarios o rincones de la casa. Lo primero que llamó mi atención al entrar fue un chico de cabello rubio y piel muy blanca que estaba recargado junto al lavabo, al lado de él había una muchacha con el cabello rojo cereza, llevaba un maquillaje muy cargado y algo desparramado por sus mejillas, un corsé de cuero negro y una mini falda del mismo color. La chica estaba en completo estado de ebriedad y de no ser por él que la sostenía de la cintura ahorita estaría en el piso. Los miré de reojo y pasé al refrigerador a tomar otra botella de cerveza, justo antes de salir escuché un golpe y al girarme la vi vomitando las botas del rubio a quien había tomado de sorpresa y apenas y podía sujetarla para que no fuera a caer sobre su propio vómito. Sin pensarlo dejé mi cerveza sobre la barra central y fui a quitarle el cabello del rostro a la chica.

— Ven, vamos al baño a lavarte —le dije e intenté sostenerla por la cintura.

— No… —hipó—. Quiero… estar con él… con él…

— ¡Ven! —le mandé y la jalé para que caminara conmigo al baño—. Tú limpia eso antes de que huela peor —el chico sólo asintió.

Si lidiar con una mujer sobria es todo un reto ahora con una ebria es aún más complicado. La chica no dejaba de renegar que quería volver a la cocina mientras yo intentaba limpiarla y lavar su cabello. Tras procurar que el olor a vómito se fuera de su rostro y de su ropa salí con ella de ahí. Sus amigas me alcanzaron en el pasillo, pese a su estado alcoholizado, fueron atentas y se la llevaron a la sala o quizás a una habitación. Yo volví a la cocina por otra cerveza y vi que el rubio me había hecho caso, al menos el piso estaba limpio pero él no estaba ahí.

Subí buscando a Ryan pero al salir a un balcón libre del bullicio y escándalo de la noche pensé que un rato más en la fiesta no me haría daño. Me senté recargada contra la pared y encendí un cigarrillo. Adoraba la combinación del tabaco, la cerveza y ese golpe de aire fresco de las madrugadas de verano. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero ya empezaba a sentirme relajada cuando escuché pasos y al girarme vi el rubio acercándose con dos botellas de cerveza en las manos y una pipa de marihuana.

— ¿Puedo? —indicó el lugar frente a mí y asentí. Me ofreció una botella y enseguida se sentó conmigo en el balcón.

— ¿Cómo está tu amiga? —pregunté para romper el silencio. Él se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

— Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, para ser sincero —sonreí simplemente y dirigí mi mirada a la calle, tan pacífica y oscura—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —al mirarlo, con el reflejo de la luna pegando en sus ojos, noté que eran azules y entonces presté atención a aquél joven y noté que era más guapo de lo que había observado de reojo. Tenía unas facciones muy afiladas, una nariz pequeña, su piel era blanca y parecía de porcelana. Ojos grandes y cejas tupidas. Llevaba la barba algo crecida y su porte rockera lo hacía aún más interesante.

— Kari.

— TK.

— Mucho gusto —por alguna razón no me quitaba los ojos de encima y eso me hizo sentir un tanto incómoda—. ¿Me regalas un toque? —me acercó la pipa.

— ¿A qué te dedicas, Kari?

— Estoy en la universidad a punto de terminar mi carrera como Licenciada en Letras Francesas, actualmente trabajo para una columna de la revista _Vogue_ entre otras cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas? —quiso saber y yo exhalé el humo de la marihuana por la boca. Cómo adoraba esa droga.

— Estoy escribiendo una novela. Espero publicarla algún día.

— ¡Qué genial! Así que eres artista.

— ¿Artista? —me reí—. ¡Para nada! En _Vogue_ me la paso traduciendo y de vez en cuando me dan la oportunidad de publicar una reseña sobre cierto tema pero no tiene nada artístico… ¿tú a qué te dedicas? —decidí cambiar el tema.

— A la música. Toco la batería en una banda —le dio un trago a su cerveza y sonrió.

— Artista.

— Algo así.

Pasamos un buen rato platicando sobre lo que hacíamos, libros que nos gustaban, música en gran parte. Para ser una persona tan atractiva físicamente, TK era bastante sencillo y hombre. El tiempo se nos fue volando entre cervezas y marihuana, y para cuando voltee de nuevo al cielo éste ya estaba aclarando.

— Tengo que irme —me puse de pie y me sacudí el trasero con las manos—. Fue un gusto conocerte, TK —extendí mi mano y él la sacudió en forma de saludo.

— El gusto fue mío, escritora —ambos nos miramos y sonreímos. Entré de nuevo a la casa y enseguida todo dio vueltas. Andaba ebria y drogada, gracias al cielo—. Kari… —me giré al escuchar mi nombre y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, TK me tomó del rostro y me besó. Sujeté su cintura con mis manos y correspondí el beso con más ganas.

Entre besos y manoseo me empujó hasta que entramos a una habitación. Su cuerpo ardía así como el mío. Paramos en la cama y apresuradamente comenzó a desvestirme e hice lo mismo con él. Pese a que no había mucha luz en el cuarto, su cuerpo parecía esculpido por dioses. Su abdomen estaba muy bien marcado y sus brazos anchos… sus labios buscaban los míos con ansiedad y para cuando terminamos de deshacernos del resto de ropa que llevábamos encima, me penetró. Solté un gemido al sentirlo entrar y enredé mis piernas en su cadera.

Entre gemidos y sudor, TK y yo terminamos. Él me miraba, yo lo miraba, nuestros labios rozaban y sonreímos.

* * *

 **Así nos conocimos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Corrí apresurada adentro del bar, afuera las espesas gotas de lluvia pronto se convirtieron en granizo veraniego. Sam estaba sentado en una mesa escondida en un rincón al fondo, alejada del escenario y bullicio musical. Había dos cervezas sobre ésta y apenas me vio se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Hola, guapa —se puso de pie y me dio un beso en los labios. Me quité el suéter y lo puse en el respaldo de mi silla.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —él negó con la cabeza y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

— Jania está embarazada.

— ¿Cómo? —la noticia me tomó por sorpresa y tuve que comenzar a embriagarme.

— Yo iba de compras con mi mamá y nos la topamos en el supermercado. Tiene cuatro o cinco meses, no estoy seguro.

— Oh, Sam… —puse una mano encima de la de él como siempre hacía para hacerle sentir que estaba con él.

— Está bien. Es la vida, ¿no? Pero cuéntame de ti. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —en ese momento la imagen de TK pasó por mi mente y sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

— No, ya sabes que eso de las relaciones no es lo mío. En la escuela me va bien.

— ¿Y en _Vogue_?

— Oh pues ya sabes, traducción tras traducción.

— ¿Cómo va tu libro? —me mordí el labio y le di un gran trago a la cerveza. Hacía meses en que no me sentaba si quiera a abrir el archivo para re-leer lo que llevaba avanzado. Me encontraba desmotivada y eso, para cualquier innovador creativo, es casi como caer a un pozo de 10 metros de profundidad y tener únicamente una enredadera espinada para salir.

— Pues ahí sigue guardado en _Documentos_ —Sam negó con la cabeza y se puso muy serio. No estaba segura de si debía preguntar más acerca de la situación con su ex esposa y dejarlo que me usara como su psicóloga o simplemente darle vuelta a la hoja. Justo iba a abrir la boca cuando mi celular sonó y por inercia desbloquee la pantalla. Era una notificación de Facebook: _Takeru Takaishi te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad_. Intenté no hacer mucho alarde pero ya sentía el calor subir por mis mejillas. Hacía casi dos semanas de que nos conocimos en aquella fiesta y no había vuelto a saber de él. ¿Cómo rayos me había encontrado? ¿Acaso era un _stalker_ profesional?

— ¿Kari? ¿Todo bien? —la voz de Sam me hizo reaccionar y salir del cuarto de los recuerdos en donde me interné en la memoria de aquella deliciosa noche con TK.

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí…. Te decía… ¿Qué estaba diciéndote? —Sam sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué? —en ese instante mi celular volvió a sonar. Era un mensaje de TK:

 _TK: Hola guapa, cómo estás?_

Y entonces no pude ocultarlo más. Después de todo había pasado suficiente tiempo junto a Sam y me conocía bastante bien, incluso creo que a veces mejor que yo misma.

— Conocí a alguien en una fiesta.

— ¿Ajá? —nos miramos a los ojos por lo que me pareció una eternidad en la que las palabras ardían en mi garganta queriendo salir disparadas pero mi mente seguía tanteando el terreno para saber si era o no seguro soltar una bomba como esa.

— Y me gustó muchísimo, Sam.

* * *

 **Y aquí empieza lo bueno!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Eran las 3:15am y yo sencillamente no podía conciliar el sueño. Hacía un par de horas que me había metido en la cama y por más que intentara cerrar los ojos y apagar mi cerebro no podía. Me levanté y fui a la cocina a calentar agua para prepararme un café. Llevé mi laptop a la mesa y mientras alistaba todo con intención de sentarme a escribir fui por un suéter que Sam había olvidado en el departamento y quizás nunca recuperaría.

Hacía tiempo que había comenzado una novela pero conforme fueron pasando los días y mi estado de ánimo iba cambiando la historia tomó un curso que no era el inicial por lo cual la abandoné. Últimamente me costaba mucho mantener una sola idea y seguirla. Necesitaba una fuente de inspiración que me mantuviera centrada en un solo sentimiento. Un solo pensamiento.

Necesitaba una musa.

Y como si lo hubiera pedido a súplicas, apenas abrí mi página de Facebook en el navegador de mi Macbook Pro, el sonido de un mensaje instantáneo hizo eco en las frías paredes de la cocina.

 **TK:** _Hola guapa, cómo estás?_

 **Kari:** _Hey, hola! Bien y tú?_

 **TK:** _Muriendo de frío haha_

Me mordí el labio cuestionándome si sería prudente preguntarle dónde andaba. Había leído en un comentario que se iría de viaje pero no estaba segura cuándo.

 **TK:** _Qué haces? Quieres venir a mi casa a fumar hierba?_

¡Eran las 3:00am! Seguramente él ya andaba demasiado drogado y había perdido consciencia del tiempo. Mientras mi vagina casi me arrastraba a la puerta para ir a su encuentro mi mente le debatía con el argumento que, de estar esa noche con él, no me presentaría mañana a trabajar.

Y por si fuera poco debía darme un baño y depilarme.

 **Kari:** _Pásame la dirección. Llego en menos de una hora._

Me tomé aprisa el café y cerré el documento de Word al que posiblemente tardaría semanas si no es que meses en meter mano. Me di un baño rápido y vestí con jeans, _vans_ , una blusa negra y la chamarra de piel del mismo color. Delinee mis ojos y mientras me lavaba los dientes pedí un Uber.

Era increíble que me sintiera tan nerviosa y emocionada. Sería la segunda vez que nos veríamos pero por alguna razón se sentía como si fuera la primera.

— _Relájate, Yagami_ —me dije a mí misma.

La ciudad estaba tranquila. Si algo amaba de vivir en Odaiba era la paz que se respiraba por las madrugadas. Pese a que no estaba lejos de Tokyo la diferencia en el flujo de tráfico era bastante notoria. Sin duda alguna me gustaba mucho vivir aquí.

Llegué rápido a casa de TK. Él salió a recibirme y tuve que contener una sonrisa de emoción al verlo. Llevaba una camiseta negra de algodón, bermudas en color verde militar y tenis oscuros. El cabello despeinado, sus ojos azules enmarcados por pequeñas líneas rojas producto de la reacción del THC en su cuerpo y las mejillas ruborizadas.

— Hola —lo saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla pero él se giró y me dio el beso en los labios. Sonreí ante su gesto.

— Ven —me tomó de la cintura y me guio adentro de su casa.

No alcancé a ver bien debido a la falta de iluminación pero al menos la sala era un cuarto inmenso, casi tan grande como mi departamento. Bajamos por unas escaleras y llegamos al sótano, o bien, su habitación. Era un espacioso cuarto alfombrado, las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco y gris oscuro, tenía póster de bandas de rock y metal pegadas en ellas. Había una batería, guitarra eléctrica y acústica. Su cama era matrimonial y todo olía a su perfume.

Me senté sobre la cama y él a mi lado. Comenzó a deshacer pedazos de marihuana para rellenar su pipa. Yo lo observaba atentamente. Fue entonces, habiendo más iluminación, que me percaté de lo guapo que era y aún más atractivo en persona que en fotografía. ¿Cómo había venido yo a parar con él? ¿Por qué de entre todas las chicas que estaban en la fiesta esa noche me había escogido a mí? ¿En serio me había escogido o sólo fui presa fácil? Y así un sinfín de preguntas empezaron a emerger en mi cabeza.

— Toma —me dio la pipa y di el primer toque reteniendo el humo en la garganta e intentando no toser.

— Está buena —dije tras exhalar y él sonrió.

— La otra semana iré a Perú, pienso traer hierba de allá. Es la mejor que he probado.

— ¿Perú? Pero eso está… muy lejos —TK se echó a reír e inhaló profundamente de la pipa.

— Iremos a visitar a la familia de mi mamá, al parecer un primo mío se casa. Yo sólo voy a divertirme por allá —asentí simplemente y volví a inhalar hierba. Demonios, ¿de dónde había salido éste muchacho? Su actitud desinhibida y relajada lo hacía un millón de veces más atractivo de lo que era.

De pronto TK me quitó la pipa y la dejó sobre su buró. Yo lo miré aún sorprendida por su acto brusco. Enseguida se quitó la camiseta frente a mí y de un empujón me hizo caer sobre su colchón y se posó sobre mi cuerpo acercando su rostro al mío.

Esa noche lo besé con todas las ganas del mundo.

* * *

 **Reviews? :O**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Desperté sintiendo mucho calor en mi espalda, al girarme vi a TK aún dormido y en cuanto sintió que me moví me apretó más contra su cuerpo. Sonreí sintiéndome bastante afortunada al despertar así con él. No podía mover las piernas porque tenía encima las suyas y la cadera me daba punzadas.

Había sido una noche intensa.

— Hey —le hablé en voz baja y él sólo murmuró—. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Como respuesta a eso él me mordió el cuello y apretó uno de mis senos. Apenas iba a quejarme y apresó mis labios contra los suyos. Se giró para quedar sobre mí y enredé mis piernas en su cadera. Jugueteó en mi zona íntima con sus dedos sin darme tiempo de respirar. Acaricié su espalda, su cuello, su-bien-marcado pecho…

Me gustaba TK. Me gustaba que le gustara ser dominante y tomara el control de la situación. Que supiera el punto exacto dónde tocar, la fuerza, rapidez, presión…

Se me escapó un fuerte gemido cuando me penetró y él sonrió contra mis labios mientras me besaba. Comenzó a deslizarse lentamente dentro y fuera de mí sin apartar su lengua de mi cuello.

— Sin marcas —susurré con la voz ronca y él se detuvo un momento quedándose viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —me retó y mordí su labio inferior.

Comenzó a acelerar el ritmo provocándome varios orgasmos. Al momento de concluir el clímax entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Ambos respirábamos agitados, aún podía sentir su miembro palpitando dentro de mí y apreté fuerte sus manos haciéndolo incorporarse y besarme. Duramos así un rato hasta que la alarma de mi celular volvió a sonar.

— No vayas a trabajar —me susurró al oído. Lo miré a los ojos prestando atención a su diseño: heterocromia central. De la pupila comenzaba a brotar un color verde aceitunado convirtiéndose después en azul cielo, que predominaba en su iris. Acaricié una de sus mejillas y miré bien sus labios, eran delgados y sexys. Lo besé nuevamente, ésta vez pausado, sin desesperación, dejándome sentir su aliento y el roce de su piel contra la mía. TK recargó su frente a la mía y apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro. Su cuerpo era pesado pero no me incomodaba tenerlo sobre mí. Uno de mis talones estaba acalambrado pero el placer que sentía de su calor era mil veces mejor. Todo él olía delicioso: dulce y varonil. Despertar así era como conocer un pedacito del cielo en la tierra.

— Tengo que irme.

* * *

 **Corto pero en la noche lo repongo! Disfruten y gracias por sus reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

« _Porque vale más haber tenido una cicatriz por valiente que el remordimiento durante toda una vida por no haber corrido el riesgo._

 _La vida es eso que pasa mientras estamos planeando una vida. De pronto levantamos el rostro para encontrarnos con nuestro reflejo avejentado, canoso, arrugado y frágil. Se podrá perder dinero y se recupera pero el tiempo… bendito objeto fuera de control, es irrecuperable._

 _Por eso hoy decido aventurarme a lo desconocido. Confiar en el camino y disfrutar aún de los tropiezos y raspones que llegue a hacerme. Decido entregarme con pasión dejando un pedazo de mí por donde vaya con la esperanza de recolectar pedazos de otros y atesorarlos en el almacén del cariño. Hoy decido no temer a la incertidumbre y crear amistad con la entropía universal._

 _Hoy decido vivir._ »

— No está nada mal, Yagami —exclamó mi jefe tras terminar de leer la nota que había escrito para el blog esa semana—. Has mejorado bastante.

— ¿De verdad te gustó, Sandor?

— ¡Me encantó! —puntualizó con una enorme sonrisa—. Le pediré a Giny que la mande de inmediato a revisión para que sea publicada en el ejemplar del próximo mes —mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y fue inevitable demostrar mi alegría. Sólo dos notas mías habían sido publicadas en el transcurso de dos años y siempre le daban largas al asunto.

— Muchísimas gracias, Sandor. No sé qué decir…

— No me des las gracias a mí, Kari —lo miré a los ojos y él le dio un trago a su café frío—. Sea lo que sea responsable de éste brote de inspiración tuyo, no lo dejes ir —asentí simplemente mientras por mi mente se atravesaba un par de ojos azules—. Ahora ve a seguir trabajando, querida.

Salí de la oficina de mi jefe casi saltando de emoción. Que mi trabajo fuera publicado implicaba que mi voz se esparciera por el mundo y si algo sabía de sobra es que los mejores escritores, aquellos que permanecen escondidos en sus cabañas a las lejanías de la urbe, leían las notas sin énfasis en las revistas y periódicos. Algunos de ellos eran cazatalentos y con algo de suerte quizás alguno me encontraría y sería mi _sensei_ para lanzarme al estrellato literario.

O al menos ese era mi deseo.

Antes de volver a mi cubículo fui por la tercera taza de café del día. En la cafetería me encontré con Lenny, un chico australiano que había llegado hacía un par de semanas y escribía para la columna de _Moda_. Su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos almendrados. Tenía un acento chistoso y con él había aprendido que, en efecto, Australia es un lugar sumamente exótico y peligroso.

— Hola, _corina_ —aún no entendía por qué me llamaba así pero luego de mil intentos de pedirle que me llamara por mi nombre y él se había rehusado, ya me había acostumbrado.

— Van a publicar mi nota en el ejemplar del siguiente mes —le solté de pronto y él esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿En serio? ¡Felicidades! Eso hay que festejarlo —ambos nos miramos sabiendo con complicidad lo que eso implicaba.

— ¿Cervezas en mi depa al salir? —Lenny asintió y revolvió su café azucarado con una cuchara de plástico.

— Y dime… —comenzó a decir mientras me acompañaba a mi lugar de trabajo—. ¿Has hablado con tu chico guapo?

— ¿Eh? —sentí mis mejillas arder y tuve que darle un buen trago al café aunque me quemé la lengua—. No es mi chico, Lenny. Y no, no he hablado con él. Se fue a Perú.

— ¡Quiero conocerlo! ¿Lo has _viboreado_ en redes sociales?

— Mmm… para ser sincera, no —y era verdad. Cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo lo único que hacía era tirarme a la cama a dormir y cuando no, me la pasaba en alguna fiesta.

— Vamos a buscarlo.

Lenny tomó la silla del cubo de al lado y abrimos Facebook en mi _Mac_ de escritorio. Apenas aplasté la tecla "T" y apareció él. Por primera vez noté que tenía poco más de tres mil amigos, cientos de fotos, vídeos y…

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó mi compañero mientras ambos mirábamos una fotografía de TK, sentado en una batería, en el… ¿Hard Rock?—. ¡No me habías dicho que tu chico es famoso, Yagami! —miré a Lenny quien estaba tan impresionado como yo y me mordí el labio. Seguimos viendo sus fotografías, después sus vídeos, luego Youtube… ¿20 millones de visitas?

¿Pero quién rayos era TK?

* * *

 **Disfrútenlo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

— ¡TK, ven acá! —gritó Larry desde la cocina. El rubio se separó de la pelirroja que prácticamente respiraba oxígeno de su boca y quien bramó al verlo levantarse del sillón.

— No te vayas —murmuró mientras lo detenía del brazo. TK en cambio se soltó y fue a donde estaba su compañero.

Se hallaban en una fiesta a la que habían sido invitados cerca de Machu Picchu. El clima estaba cálido y la gente era… sensual. Apenas habían puesto un pie ahí un montón de mujeres los rodearon, unas siendo más atrevidas que otras, y ofreciéndoles cuanta droga y alcohol tenían.

En la cocina estaban sacando un pastel de chocolate del horno. Se veía y olía delicioso, lo mejor de esto era su ingrediente secreto: marihuana. Una chica se encargó de cortar rebanadas y servir para todos, obviamente los integrantes de la banda que eran la sensación de esa noche se llevaron una porción mayor.

— Toma —la joven de ojos marrones le entregó su pastel a TK regalándole una sonrisa coqueta.

— Está buenísimo —exclamó Song.

— Mmm TK, no vayas a perderte hoy. El vuelo sale temprano y aún hay que ir por nuestras cosas —murmuró Andrew.

— ¡Mierda! Olvidaba que debo ir con mi familia a despedirme.

— Pues tienes… —Larry miró su reloj mientras terminaba de masticar su pastel—. Casi 7 horas para reventarte. Traigo esto para el vuelo —sacó de su pantalón una bolsita con cocaína.

— Excelente —bramó Song.

Los chicos siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta. TK volvió a la sala en donde fue presa de la pelirroja de ojos verdes de inmediato. La chica comenzó a besarlo y manosearlo hasta arrastrarlo a una de las habitaciones. Afuera retumbaba el eco de la música electrónica en las ventanas.

Mientras ella apresuraba a quitarse la ropa, él se desabotonaba el pantalón. Se tumbó sobre ella en la cama y la penetró con fuerza haciéndola gritar de placer. Por alguna razón aquél pastel había causado efectos tempranos en él pues siempre que ingería hierba tardaba horas en sentir el golpe de ésta. La chica se tensó y arañó su espalda mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo. Rato más tarde ambos terminaron, exhaustos, sudados y pronto ella se quedó dormida. Takeru la miró de reojo. Era una chica muy guapa, sin embargo, era sólo eso: una chica más en su lista.

El rubio se vistió y subió a la terraza en donde se sentó a contemplar el cielo estrellado. Encendió un cigarrillo y disfrutó la brisa fresca y los estragos de la marihuana. Sintió su celular vibrar en la bolsa de su chamarra y al encenderlo vio varios mensajes de su mamá. Los ignoró y enseguida fue a abrir otra conversación, una que durante varios días había sido su favorita:

 **TK:** _Hola, guapa. Qué haces?_

Minutos luego…

 **Kari:** _Hey! Acabo de prepararme un café para seguir trabajando. Escribir, escribir, escribir. ¿A ti cómo te va?_

 **TK:** _Te extraño._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

No era su cabello despeinado ni su actitud rebelde. No eran sus manos grandes ni sus músculos bien torneados. No era su habilidad para controlar las baquetas, mantener el ritmo y derretir un glaciar con su sonrisa. Ni el hecho de que perteneciera a una banda y a sus 26 años ya hubiera recorrido gran parte del mundo. Definitivamente no era su voz gruesa, su aroma dulce y su mirada penetrante. No eran sus ojos claros como el cielo, enmarcados en largas pestañas rizadas.

Takeru Takaishi era un ser humano más. No poseía nada de especial.

Al menos eso me dije por enésima más tras cargar otro vídeo de él. Le di un trago a mi botella de cerveza y seguí inmersa en el mundo de las redes sociales, los blogs locales y los muchos comentarios de admiradoras de aquél chico a quien yo, una simple ciudadana de Odaiba, había tenido el placer de conocer… muy bien.

Seguía preguntándome quién era TK a pesar de que en las casi dos horas que llevaba en internet lo había descubierto y con lujo de detalles.

Nacido en Francia, se mudó con sus padres a Tokyo cuando cumplió 4 años. Tenía un hermano mayor, Yamato, quien también poseía cualidades físicas atractivas al ojo mortal. Inició en la banda a mediados de 2011 y había lanzados dos discos desde entonces. Estaba próximo a cumplir 27 años. Sus padres se divorciaron tiempo después de haberse mudado y con las ganancias que logró gracias a la venta de su primer disco el rubio se compró un departamento en Los Ángeles, aunque ahora andaba de gira artística.

Eso explicaba por qué se había ido a Perú con suma facilidad. Probablemente mintió sobre la boda de su primo.

Nuevamente le di un buen trago a mi cerveza.

Quizás también había mentido en otras cosas, después de todo la fama se le había subido un poco y yo era… una simple mortal.

¡Demonios! Probablemente él pensó que yo sabía quién era, una más de sus admiradoras y tomó ventaja de eso para acostarse conmigo. ¿Y ahora qué iba a ser? No era ni pretendía ser una más de sus fans, antes muerta que andar diciéndole piropos y cumplidos con el fin de que me prestara algo de atención. Lo último que necesitaba era atención de un músico famoso y endemoniadamente sexy.

¡ _Fuck_!

— ¿Kari? —en cuanto escuché mi nombre me giré a la puerta y la habitación dio vueltas. Dejé la cerveza sobre la mesita de centro y fui a abrirle a Lenny quien llegó con una caja de pizza y más cervezas.

— ¡Hey! —lo saludé efusivamente dándole un abrazo y enseguida lo ayudé a cargar la pizza—. Esto huele delicioso —me siguió hasta la cocina, guardó las cervezas en el refrigerador y ambos agarramos cada quien una rebanada de aquél glorioso manjar.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Toqué varias veces y no respondías.

— ¿Eh… yo? —enseguida dirigí mi mirada a la sala. Había dejado mi laptop abierta sobre el sillón. Sin pensarlo me levanté y fui allá con intención de apagarla pero mi compañero se adelantó y logró ver la página de internet que estaba abierta y proyectaba una foto de TK posando para una marca de ropa interior.

— ¡Yagami! ¿Estabas masturbándote?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No! —sentí mis mejillas arder y el australiano se echó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Mírate nomás! Te encanta ese muchacho —exclamó en el acento más australiano que podía tener haciéndome reír también.

— No, no… —me mordí el labio y suspiré profundamente—. Te voy a enseñar algo pero promete no juzgarme —Lenny alzó su mano derecha y la puso sobre su corazón en señal de pacto.

— Lo prometo.

— He estado… investigando —él sonrió y le lancé una mirada para que no fuese a decir algo. Quizás, después de todo, sí me estaba portando como la _creepy_ que vive al pendiente de su _crush_ —. TK es famoso. Muy famoso —comencé a explicarle y terminé dándole santo y seña de la revisión literaria que había hecho del rubio.

— Te gusta mucho, Kari. Tu mirada te delata.

— ¡Lenny! No estás ayudándome —regresamos a la cocina a seguir comiendo—. Claro que me gusta pero él seguro piensa que para mí es un capricho o una fantasía. No quiero que piense eso.

— No creo que lo piense.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

— Porque no eres tú quien lo ha buscado. Él te ha buscado a ti, ¿no?

— Siempre.

— Ahí está. Probablemente también le gustas mucho.

— Mmm… lo dudo.

— ¡Ay, Yagami! —Lenny me aventó un pedazo de orilla de pizza pero apenas y me golpeó la cabeza, cayó al suelo.

— Lenny… no hay forma en éste vasto universo en que un chico como TK se fije en mí para algo más que no sea tener sexo.

— Lo que tú digas, cariño.

Pero en el fondo quería creerle a Lenny, quería hacerme a la idea de que quizás sí, TK sentía cierta atracción hacia mí más allá de lo físico, después de todo la primera vez que platicamos en aquella fiesta ni uno de los dos hizo insinuaciones sexuales.

Abrí la conversación que había tenido con él donde me decía que volviendo quería que fumáramos hierba en su casa.

— _Sólo es casual, Hikari. Sexo y nada más_ —me repetí por enésima vez en el día mientras veía su fotografía de perfil y sentía una sonrisa dibujarse en mi rostro.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Love you, guys!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Le dio otro toque a la pipa e inhaló profundamente, dejó pasar el humo a sus pulmones y enseguida exhaló lentamente. Larry tomó la pipa e hizo lo mismo.

Los chicos se hallaban camino al departamento de Andrew, Song iba al volante. Estaba comenzando a hacer frío y el cielo se pintaba con nubes grises. Nueva York lucía hermoso en cada estación del año, pero sin duda alguna el otoño hacía ver mágica esa ciudad.

Andrew vivía cerca de lado oeste de Central Park en un apartamento de los suburbios. El chico había optado por comprarlo para no estar rentando un cuarto de hotel cada que iba a aquella preciosa ciudad de la que además estaba enamorado.

Hacía dos días que habían vuelto de Perú y apenas pusieron un pie en América fueron de fiesta en fiesta hasta que su manager les advirtió que tomaran un descanso antes de iniciar la gira por Europa, la cual habían postergado hasta pasado el día de acción de gracias.

Al llegar al lugar TK fue el primero en entrar e ir al baño. Larry fue por cervezas al refrigerador y todo se acomodaron en la espaciosa sala y encendieron la pantalla para poner música. Andrew limpió la pipa y volvió a rellenarla con marihuana nueva.

— No te la acabes —le advirtió el rubio cuando lo vio hacerlo. Larry medio sonrió.

— ¿Quieres llevarte? —le mostró la bolsita que aún contenía hierba y TK asintió. Tomó una cerveza y fue a sentarse a su lado.

— Es para alguien —murmuró solamente y sus compañeros le lanzaron miradas curiosas—. ¿Qué? No es nadie importante —le dio un trago a su bebida y tomó la pipa para fumar.

— Chicos —dijo Song sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla de su celular—. Hay una fiesta por la 42, un amigo nos invita. Dice que habrá muchas chicas.

— Vamos —exclamó Larry.

— Sí, apenas son las 7:00pm y no deseo quedarme encerrado hasta mañana —farfulló Andrew.

— ¿Qué dices, TK? ¿Quieres ir? —el rubio exhaló lentamente y luego le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

— No, yo paso —sus amigos se miraron entre sí algo consternados. Desde antes de volver el rubio ya estaba ansioso por llegar.

— ¿En serio no quieres ir? —preguntó Song nuevamente.

— Es en serio —medio sonrió—. Estoy cansado. Vayan y diviértanse.

— ¿Cansado? —bramó Larry—. ¡Ni siquiera has manejado! Habrá mujeres allá, Takaishi. ¿Entiendes eso? Mu-je-res —deletreó la palabra muy despacio y el ojiazul le lanzó un cojín en la cabeza.

— Ya les dije, vayan ustedes.

Sin entender bien la actitud de su compañero los demás sólo lo dejaron pasar. Después de todo, TK era quien tenía el carácter más difícil e impulsivo de la banda, era obstinado y cuando se le metía una idea no había poder humano que lo sacara de ahí.

Luego de un rato los chicos se preparaban para irse. El rubio subió a su carro tras varias insistencias más y estaba dispuesto a ir al departamento de sus papás cuando se le ocurrió otra idea:

 **TK:** _Qué haces?_

 **Kari:** _Voy llegando a casa, por?_

 **TK:** _Pásame la ubicación, voy para allá._

* * *

 **Sus reviews me hacen feliz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Cómo se le ocurría venir sin preguntarme si quiera si iba a hacer algo? ¡Ugh, lo odiaba! Sólo porque era _medio_ famoso creía que podía hacer conmigo y mi tiempo lo que quisiera, tenerme cuando se le antojara.

No.

No iba a permitirme ser una más de esas desesperadas que a base de cumplidos y piropos le pedían a gritos un poco de su atención. En cuanto llegara le dejaría claro que lo que tuvimos fue divertido pero no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Y mientras buscaba la excusa perfecta para deshacerme de TK me puse a limpiar el departamento por inercia. Al abrir el refrigerador me alegró ver que aún había cervezas. Posiblemente él se quedaría a tomar una pero sólo eso.

— _No debes acostarte con él, Hikari_ —me dije a mí misma.

Y de todos modos no me había bañado.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos para cuando recibí un mensaje diciéndome que estaba abajo. Salí a abrirle y me sorprendió cuando bajó de su auto negro con un gatito cargado en los brazos. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Olía delicioso.

— ¿Y eso? —pregunté acariciando al minino de color negro con el pecho y las patitas blancas. Estaba asustado y se refugiaba en el cuello de TK.

— Me lo encontré cuando venía. Estaba a la orilla de una avenida, asustado y no podía dejarlo ahí.

— Está precioso —volví a acariciarlo y en ese instante me percaté que no le había dado el paso—. Ven, entra —subimos a mi departamento y él bajó al gatito. Yo fui a la cocina, sobre la mesa había varias rebanadas de pizza que habían sobrado y las puse en un recipiente para guardarlas—. ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunté por cortesía.

— No, gracias.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? —TK asintió y saqué dos del refrigerador. Dado que mi cocina no era un lugar muy acogedor para platicar le pedí que nos fuéramos a mi habitación, después de todo ahí estaba el gatito. Me senté en la cama y él a mi lado, enseguida el felino se subió y empezó a oler mis piernas.

— ¿Tienes marihuana? —preguntó él volteando a ver la pipa sobre el buró—. Mejor dicho, ¿quieres? —sacó una bolsa de plástico de su chamarra y el olor a hierba me pegó en la nariz.

— Sírvete —se levantó por la pipa y empezó a rellenarla mientras yo le hacía cariños al bebesito.

— Estaba pensando en que mi niño necesitará una mami —dijo apuntando hacia el gatito—. Si no tienes inconveniente, ¿quieres ser su mamá? —sentí mis mejillas arder y tuve que agachar la cabeza para sonreír. ¡Dios, por qué hacía esto! No debería estar haciendo eso ahora que estaba decidida a continuar por mi camino como si él no hubiera existido.

— ¿Su mamá? —pregunté mientras veía al pequeño haciendo _patitas cariñosas_ en mi brazo. Apenas lo acaricié un poco y empezó a ronronear.

— Nunca estoy en casa y él necesitará mucha atención y amor. Creo que eres a indicada para cuidarlo —voltee y me encontré con el brillo de sus ojos azules. Sonreí sintiéndome halagada de que pensara así de mí. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan encantador? Probablemente no era ni sería la única a la que le decía cosas bonitas.

— Muy bien. A partir de ahora me voy a encariñar con él y no se te ocurra llegar un día y querer llevártelo —él sonrió y le dio un toque a la pipa dándomela enseguida. Empecé a toser sintiéndome asfixiada y el gatito se bajó corriendo hacia la sala—. ¿Qué rayos es esto? Está demasiado fuerte —TK se echó a reír y volvió a fumar.

— Marihuana de Perú. Te dije que era de la mejor que he probado e iba a traerte.

— Eso me va a pegar hasta mañana —él volvió a sentarse a mi lado y me contó sobre su viaje, las fiestas a las que fue con los de su banda, entre otras cosas. En cierto modo lo envidiaba, él tenía la ventaja de poder viajar a donde quisiera cuando quisiera mientras que yo debía ir a encerrarme a una oficina para poder ganar dinero y sobrevivir cada semana.

— ¿Cómo se va a llamar? —preguntó cuando el gatito volvió a subirse a la cama con nosotros.

— Mmm… —lo pensé un momento mientras fumaba nuevamente—. Ojitos.

— ¿Ojitos? ¿Porque tiene ojos como los míos? —voltee a verlo y sonreí negando con la cabeza.

— No seas tonto, sus ojos están bonitos. Los tuyos están defectuosos, faltos de melanina.

— ¡Hey! —se echó encima de mí atacándome con cosquillas y apenas y pude defenderme para no tirar a cerveza sobre la cama. En un intento por quitármelo de encima me moví quedando frente a frente y sin pensárselo dos veces, me besó. Mis labios parecían magnetos disfrutando el suave rozar de los suyos y perdí la noción de todo por un momento hasta que el gatito nos saltó encima y TK se separó.

— Voy a… darle de comer —sintiéndome apenada me fui a la cocina y partí varias rebanadas de jamón poniéndolas en un plato para el pequeño. Llené otra vasija con agua y la dejé en el pasillo a la entrada de mi cuarto. Takeru se acercó a mí y me tomó de la cintura. Sus ojos azules me miraban intensamente y aunque intenté resistirme estaba atrapada entre él y la pared. Acarició una de mis mejillas con su dedo pulgar y luego mis labios. Podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de mí y sin pensarlo enredé mis brazos a su cuello y lo besé. Mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo deseándolo con unas ganas inmensas. Mi corazón latía agitado y pronto él bajó su mano para desabrochar mi pantalón—. No, TK…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? —sonreí simplemente y lo aparté. ¡Estaba ardiendo!

— Mañana trabajo temprano —fue lo que se me ocurrió decir. Lo cierto era que no quería admitir que me daba algo de pena estar con él porque justamente ese día no me había bañado y… bueno… no sería prudente.

— Mmm… ¿y si no vas? —dijo acariciando mi cuello y bajando su mano hasta mi blusa.

— No puedo —él me miró desconcertado. Probablemente era la primera mujer que rechazaba estar con él y debía estar pensando que estaba loca.

— Vamos a cenar mañana —dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

— Sí… yo… te aviso. Tal vez me quede tarde en el trabajo —de nuevo su mirada desconcertada seguida de un profundo suspiro.

— Entonces me voy para dejarte descansar —asentí simplemente sintiéndome como un monstruo por dentro. Por alguna razón me daba la impresión de que él no quería irse—. Cuida bien del bebé —se agachó y acarició al gatito. Aquella escena sólo me hizo desearlo más y me reprendí diciéndome que no volvería a pasar un día sin bañarme. Lo acompañé hasta su carro y antes de irse se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios—. Que descanses, Kari —sonreí y él caminó a su vehículo.

— ¡TK! —sin pensármelo, corrí y lo abracé besándolo con todas mis ganas. Él sonrió entre el beso y me apretó de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo—. Que descanses, feo.

* * *

 **Ladies... ¿a cuántas les ha pasado que por cuestión de no bañarse pierden una oportunidad así? Al menos a mí sí... y a Kari :p jajaja que lo disfruten!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

 **TK:** _Vamos a cenar hoy?_

 **Kari:** _Mmm no sé…_

 **TK:** _Anda, vamos un rato._

 **Kari:** _Tengo cosas que hacer, TK. Mejor el viernes?_

 **TK:** _Viernes? Segura? Luego no quiero que vayas a cancelar._

No entendía cuál era su insistencia por ir conmigo. Podía tener a cualquiera que quisiera y fácilmente aceptarían salir con él. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no simplemente olvidaba lo que había pasado y seguía con su vida como hacían todos los demás?

TK me confundía mucho. O quizás era yo misma quien me confundía escuchando esa escondida vocecita en mi cerebro que susurraba que yo le gustaba… en serio.

Pero eso era algo imposible, yo no podía gustarle en serio. Pudiendo estar con mujeres guapísimas o incluso con muchas dentro de ese ambiente musical, no tendría por qué fijarse en mí. Tal vez me encontraba muy ingenua y pretendía utilizarme como un medio de distracción. Como un juguete…

— Hola, Yagami. ¿Qué haces? —Lenny se acercó a mi escritorio con dos tazas de café humeante en la mano, me ofreció una y arrastró la silla del cubículo de al lado para mi lugar.

— Nada, sólo…

— ¿Viboreando a TK? —volteó a la pantalla en donde había olvidado cerrar mi Facebook y aparecía el perfil del rubio. Le di un trago al café y medio sonreí—. Te trae loca.

— No, no es eso. Quiere que vayamos a cenar.

— ¿Y? —preguntó cruzando las piernas de forma graciosa y bebiendo su café.

— Pues no sé, Len. No entiendo por qué salir conmigo cuando puede ir con cualquiera y mejor…

— Alto ahí —alzó su dedo índice restregándolo en mi frente y por poco tiro el café en mis piernas—. Kari, el rubio te está invitando a salir ¿y tú te pones de quisquillosa? No seas tonta y sal con él.

— ¿Y si sólo quiere jugar conmigo?

— ¿Y no es así como empezó lo suyo? —solté un suspiro y me mordí el labio. Tenía razón, finalmente el escenario donde nos habíamos conocido no era nada prometedor para entablar una relación seria.

— Kari, preciosa… —Lenny puso una mano en mi rodilla y esbozó su blanca sonrisa—. Sal con él. Ya has hecho esto muchas veces, ¿no? Ve y diviértete.

Tenía razón, no era la primera vez que salía casualmente y por diversión con alguien que me gustara. Quizás el problema en ésta ocasión es que TK me gustaba mucho más y eso me asustaba.

* * *

 **Ya sé que está súper cortito pero el siguiente capítulo lo va a compensar, lo prometo! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo** **XIII**

Volví a mirarme en el espejo sin sentirme a gusto. Llevaba un vestido amarillo que tenía mucho tiempo colgado en el clóset, converse blancos ya que no se me antojaba llevar las botas, además de que hacía algo de calor y una chamarra negra de piel. Me recogí el cabello en una cebolla dejando el flequillo suelto y despeinado. De todos modos estaba lloviendo a cántaros y apenas pusiera un pie afuera del departamento sería un caos.

Miré mi celular: las 19:36 hrs. Necesitaba pedir un Uber cuanto antes si quería llegar a tiempo.

Tenía tres mensajes sin leer de TK. Sabía que estaría en un bar al centro, al parecer tocaría con su banda y me había invitado. Me preguntaba si parte de su insistencia tenía que ver con mi indiferencia. Después de una exitosa noche de _investigación_ había concluido en que adoraba ser halagado por mujeres. Lo endiosaban y no entendía por qué.

— _Sí lo sabes, Hikari_ —me dije a mí misma mientras la imagen de él desnudo aparecía en mi mente.

Cerré los ojos y sacudí esos pensamientos.

Ojitos empezó a maullar y arañar la cama, entonces recordé que no le había dado de comer.

— Hola, mi bebé —me acerqué a él acariciándolo y comenzó a ronronear pidiendo mis brazos. Ese pequeñín que dormía en mis piernas y pedía mi atención cuando encendía la laptop se había robado mi corazón. No había día en que no llegara gustosa del trabajo sólo para pasar tiempo con él. Era mi bebé y el centro de atención. Además que aún olía al perfume de TK y eso me hacía sonreír.

Tras asegurarme de que tuviera suficiente comida y agua, pedí el Uber y salí rumbo al restaurante de alitas donde me encontraría con Lenny y otros compañeros del trabajo. Uno de ellos cumplía años y nos había invitado a cenar.

No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que me subí al Uber para cuando comenzó a llover a cántaros. Como era de costumbre en Nueva York el tráfico se intensificó y mientras avanzábamos a paso de tortuga me perdí en las brillantes luces que adornaban los altos edificios. Llevaba tiempo viviendo en la ciudad y seguía sorprendiéndome la belleza que la caracterizaba. Mucha gente solía desesperarse viviendo aquí debido a la cantidad millonaria de personas que transitaban por las calles todos los días. No importaba la hora que fuera siempre habría gente turisteando.

Mi celular vibró en mis piernas y era otro mensaje del rubio. Se me escapó un fuerte suspiro mientras leía que había apartado una mesa al frente del bar, cerca del escenario y ahí tendría mi lugar reservado.

Llegué a las 20:00 hrs al restaurante, mis compañeros —siete hombres y cuatro mujeres— ya estaban ahí. Me senté al lado de Lenny y pedí una cerveza oscura en tarro y dedos de queso.

— Creí que no ibas a venir —dijo mi compañero.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Bueno, este no es tu ambiente y además si mal no recuerdo hay un músico guapísimo esperándote en…

— ¡Lenny! —exclamé dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo—. Te dije que no iba a ir con él.

— Ajá.

Lo cierto es que tenía razón, ese no era mi ambiente. Lo que empezó con una charla de fútbol y béisbol acabó en política y la situación económica en el país. No era que no me interesaran esos temas, al contrario, me gustaba aprender de ello, pero los americanos subían el tono de su conversación una vez que sobrepasaban su límite de alcohol y entraban en debate queriendo cada uno imponer su punto de vista hasta ser aceptado. Sinceramente aquello me daba mucha pereza.

— Tú, ¿de dónde eres, Kari? —me preguntó Francis, un rubio de piel rojiza y ojos almendrados que trabajaba como columnista.

— ¿Yo? —le di un trago a mi cerveza antes de responder—. Pues nací en Odaiba, a los 18 me mudé a Southampton en Reino Unido, después viví en Chicago por ocho meses y hace casi dos años que estoy en Nueva York.

— Interesante. ¿No te costó trabajo adaptarte a nuestra cultura? —fruncí la ceja y medio sonreí—. Digo, es que los japoneses son raritos y tienen costumbres pues… no muy normales.

— ¿Disculpa? —no sabía si lo decía porque estaba pasado de copas o porque en verdad pensara eso pero sonaba discriminante.

— No lo tomes a mal, sólo sé que son muy estrictos. Yo no me iría a vivir allá ni aunque me pagaran —dijo esto último como si fuese un chiste y se echó a reír contagiando a los demás. Yo no dije nada y me volví a Lenny.

— No le hagas caso, ya está ebrio.

— No estoy ebrio —farfulló Francis en voz alta—. Sólo digo lo que es.

— Y supongo que si lo dices es porque conoces Japón, ¿no? —dije—. ¿Cuánto tiempo viviste ahí?

— Oh, no. Nunca he ido.

— Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que tenemos costumbres _no normales_? —me di cuenta que el ambiente se había puesto tenso y todos nos miraban.

— Pues, lo que se ve en los medios…

— ¡Oh, vaya! —le di el último trago a mi cerveza y con un gesto le pedí a la mesera la cuenta—. Es increíble que juzgues todo un país y una cultura en base a lo que ves o escuchas y más aún que atrevas a afirmar que es cierto. Francis, te has ganado el premio al ser humano más imbécil de la historia —todos exclamaron sorprendidos ante mi reacción y mientras firmaba el ticket de pago por mi consumo me puse de pie—. Me voy, señores. Que pasen una linda noche, nos vemos el lunes —sin más salí del restaurante mientras pedía un Uber sin darme cuenta que Lenny me seguía.

— Kari, espera —afuera había dejado de llover—. Tú le gustas y no sabe qué hacer.

— Es un imbécil —murmuré metiendo mis manos a la chamarra.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— No lo sé. No se me antoja ir a casa. ¿Quieres ir por una cerveza?

— ¿Con TK? —sonreí simplemente sintiendo mis mejillas arder—. Vamos.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al bar. Había muchísima gente, mujeres especialmente, y no se veía ni una mesa disponible. Lenny y yo pedimos una cerveza en la barra y nos acercamos al escenario donde estaban tocando. Al frente había mujer sobre mujer todas con sus celulares en la mano tomando fotos y grabando vídeos. Voltee al fondo, sentado en la batería estaba TK. Llevaba una camiseta sin manga en color negro y jeans del mismo color.

— ¡Dios santísimo, Yagami! —exclamó mi amigo—. ¿Todo eso te has comido?

— ¡Cállate! —le di un buen golpe en el brazo y nos echamos a reír. Levanté nuevamente la cabeza y en ese momento crucé miradas con él. TK me sonrió y pareció ponerle más empeño al tocar.

Se marcaban las venas de sus brazos al golpear los platillos, de tanto en tanto cerraba los ojos y parecía estar fusionado en la melodía. Se movía por inercia y daba su entrega total al tocar. Era como verlo tener un momento íntimo con la batería y él se entregaba como si no lo estuvieran viendo.

Fue ahí donde descubrí aquello que admiraban de él. TK era un hombre apasionado y eso lo hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy.

Hubo un break y los músicos bajaron del escenario. El rubio inmediatamente fue asechado por _acosadoras_ que fueron a tomarse fotos y darle abrazos. Yo volví a la barra con Lenny por otra cerveza. Lo cierto era que no quería acercarme a él, verlo tocar sólo me habían hecho sentir más ganas de estar con él y después de la multitud femenina que lo rondaba yo sería la última en quien se acordaría.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Lenny.

— Nada.

— Te quedaste muy seria.

— Estoy bien…

— Hola, guapa —TK se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Hey —saludé sintiéndome ruborizada—. Emm… él es Lenny —mi amigo lo saludó de mano mientras el rubio no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

— ¿Vas a quedarte otro rato? —su mirada intensa tenía cierto poder de hipnosis que hacía que se me olvidara hasta respirar. Asentí simplemente—. Genial, te veo ahorita —sin más él volvió al escenario.

— ¿Soy yo o está muy energético? —preguntó Lenny. Yo sonreí simplemente y le di un trago a mi cerveza.

* * *

 **Yeeiii! :p**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Para cuando terminaron de tocar había tantas personas adentro del bar que apenas y podía moverme sobre mi propio eje. Adentro se sentía sofocado y olía a humanidad.

Lenny me había abandonado hacía unos veinte minutos cuando llegó un _amigo_ de él y fueron a perderse al segundo piso. Por fortuna mi estatura me ayudaba a esconderme entre la multitud y no pasar desapercibida especialmente para el baterista rarito que desde que había subido al escenario no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

A mi lado izquierdo había un grupo de chicas de corsés color negro, botas con tacón hasta la rodilla y mini faldas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Una de ellas llevaba tantos pierciengs en la cara que ni siquiera logré contarlos. Todas le gritaban piropos y halagos al rubio quien de tanto en tanto volteaba y les regalaba una sonrisa.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de tocar me giré dispuesta a irme con o sin Lenny pero el eco de una voz no sólo hizo callar a los clientes sino que me paralizó por unos segundos.

— ¡Kari, espera! —gritó TK. Al voltear lo vi platicando con otro chico de piel morena y cabello afro que vestía bermudas con palmeras y una camiseta blanca de botones. Parecía o bien que iría a la playa o que acababa de regresar de allá. Me detuve sin saber qué hacer y con un gesto de mano me pidió que me acercara.

— _¿Y ahora qué?_ —no era eso lo más vergonzoso sino que decenas o cientos de miradas estaban fijas sobre mí, muchas de ellas inspeccionándome de arriba abajo probablemente preguntándose quién era yo.

— ¿Me ayudas a guardar la batería? —preguntó él como si fuese lo más normal y sencillo del mundo. Fruncí el ceño y estuve a punto de responder cuando me tomó de la mano—. Ven —subimos al escenario y tras las cortinas había una puerta. Era una especie de camerino donde los músicos se preparaban antes de salir a escena. Había una sala de terciopelo rojo, un peinador de madera vieja, sillas de plástico regadas por doquier y varias guitarras recargadas en las paredes. Olía a humedad y sólo había una pequeña ventana que daba al callejón lateral.

— TK, yo no sé cómo desarmar una…

— Shhh… —el rubio se acercó a mí poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios. Pegó su frente a la mía. Transpiraba y su aroma combinado con el perfume alteraba mis hormonas. Acarició una de mis mejillas dispuesto a besarme pero me aparté de golpe.

— Espera.

— ¿Qué pasa? —sus grandes ojos azules me miraban asombrados.

— Es que no… yo… —suspiré—. No quiero, TK.

— ¿Por qué no? —se acercó nuevamente a paso lento. Nos miramos en silencio mientras mi mente buscaba armar una frase coherente para responder—. ¿Ya no te gusto? —negué con la cabeza.

— No es eso.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es que… —me mordí el labio—. Es que no hay química entre nosotros.

— ¿Química? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —me encogí de hombros—. Claro que hay química.

— No, TK. Y no es divertido estar con alguien con quien no tienes química porque… —en ese instante se acercó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y me plantó un beso en los labios. Mi cuerpo se relajó al sentir cerca el calor del suyo y sentí que las piernas me iban a fallar. Nos miramos nuevamente sin decir palabra. Aún podía sentir su aliento en mis labios.

— Dime que eso no es química —no podía mentir con algo tan cierto. Él bajó lentamente sus manos a mi cintura encargándose de rozar cada tramo de piel a su paso y sin más lo abracé del cuello y volví a besarlo.

¡Al carajo la química! Yo quería besar a Takeru.

Fue empujándome hasta que caí al sillón. Su mano derecha subió por mis muslos hasta alcanzar mi entrepierna y se me escapó un gemido. Bajé las mías y tiré de su camiseta hacia arriba para quitársela. Pronto nuestra ropa fue a parar al piso y él se sentó. Subí cruzando mis piernas sobre las suyas y mordí su labio cuando me penetró. Comencé a moverme mientras sus labios devoraban mi cuello y sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura.

Aquella fue la primera vez que hice el amor en un bar.

* * *

 **¿Quién se resiste a unos ojos bonitos? Ayyy! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

Sus cuerpos aún se movían agitadamente. Kari estaba recostada sobre el marcado pecho del rubio mientras que él le acariciaba la espalda lentamente. Afuera aún se escuchaba el bullicio de la gente lo que usaban como excusa para no salir de ahí.

El celular de TK no dejó de vibrar en el piso. Había salido volando cuando se quitó el pantalón.

— ¿TK? —inquirió ella levantando el rostro para poder verlo de frente.

— ¿Si? —hubo un momento de absoluto silencio en donde los ojos marrones de Hikari se perdieron en el azul cielo de los de él. Quería preguntarle qué era aquello que ellos tenían, quería saber si tan sólo era algo casual y de esa manera no arriesgar su vida emocional por algo que terminaría más temprano que tarde o si bien él sentía algo más allá del placer físico y al igual que ella estaba dispuesto a correr otro tipo de riesgos. Lo cierto es que cuando se es adulto y la vida depende de uno mismo, tomar los riesgos de entrelazar la vida emocional a la de alguien más dejan de ser un juego de adolescentes.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —dijo en cambio, arrepentida de lo que él pudiera pensar si sacaba a la luz el tema del _¿qué somos?_ TK sonrió y se movió para levantarse y verla de frente.

— ¿Pizza? —ella asintió acariciándole una mejilla por inercia y el rubio se acercó a besarla. Un beso lento que fue adquiriendo pasión hasta encender sus cuerpos nuevamente.

— Me gusta mucho besarte —soltó ella de pronto arrepintiéndose al instante de sus palabras. TK la miró sin dejar de sonreír, sabía que el silencio era la mejor forma de torturarla.

— Y a mí me gusta… —deslizó su mano por su cintura hasta parar en su entrepierna. Kari se arqueó un poco al sentirlo y él se acercó pegando sus labios a los de ella—. Me gustas tú.

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente ajenos al tiempo y espacio. Era como si un adicto hubiera hallado una bodega llena de su droga favorita y no deseara salir jamás de ahí. El rubio era intenso, parecía que su ritmo nunca terminaría mientras que ella poseía una entera pasión que la hacía entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su objeto de deseo. En este caso TK.

Perdieron otra media hora disfrutándose en aquél húmedo y frío lugar cuyas condiciones no afectaban sus ganas. Nuevamente el celular de él vibró chocando contra la pata del sillón y fue entonces que lo levantó: 25 llamadas perdidas de Larry y Song. Sin dejar que Kari se quitara de sus piernas marcó a Song.

— _¡TK! ¿Dónde carajo te metiste, imbécil! Estamos por reventar en el after. Mueve tu maldito trasero y ven acá._

— Está bien, está bien. ¡Dios, si son intensos! ¿Dónde mierda queda eso? —exclamó él algo fastidiado. Kari lo miraba en silencio, notando por primera vez una pequeña cicatriz en la comisura de sus labios y el entrecejo—. Sí, ya lo tengo. Te veo en un rato.

— ¿Todo bien?

— ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?

* * *

Entramos a una bonita y lujosa casa situada en el _Upper East Side_. Había muebles finísimos y pinturas que parecían hechas exclusivamente para los residentes por el mismo Picasso. Adentro olía a hierba y tabaco. Apenas entramos, una pelirroja nos regaló a TK y a mí gelatinas con vodka. Sus compañeros de banda andaban por la casa, cada uno rodeado de mil admiradoras. Había un DJ tocando techno y drogas por doquier.

No negaría que una razón por las que decidí residir en Nueva York era la facilidad de adquirir el paraíso de la perdición.

TK me llevó hacia donde estaba Song. Su amigo de ojos castaños me saludó efusivamente con un abrazo mientras se limpiaba los restos de cocaína de la nariz.

— Así que tú eres Kari —Song volteó a ver al rubio quien se sacudió el cabello y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Eres más bonita de lo que TK nos contó —fruncí el ceño y sonreí. ¿Acaso había dicho que Takeru les habló de mí?

— Eh, idiota. Ven acá —desde la barra de la cocina, Larry le llamó a TK quien me soltó la mano y fue hacia él.

— ¡Dana, ven! —Song le llamó a una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos azules—. Quiero presentarte a Kari. Ella es la chica de TK.

— ¿No! ¡Por Dios! —la castaña me abrazó apenas y rosando nuestros cuerpos—. Así que Takaishi ya tiene dueña, ¿eh? —le susurró a Song quien simplemente asintió y le dio un trago a su bebida.

— No, yo no… emm… no soy…

— ¡Ay tranquila! —exclamó Dana—. Estos se irán en dos semanas de gira así que tú disfruta lo que sea que hagan mientras esté aquí —sentí como si mi flujo sanguíneo hubiera dejado de circular y mis manos temblaron. ¿TK se iría?

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en una orgía? —inquirió Song y ambos se echaron a reír.

— Emm… no.

— ¡Uy, cariño! Son los favoritos del rubio —los miré sin saber bien qué decir. ¿Qué se supone que respondiera a eso? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que había algo entre TK y yo! ¿Por qué de pronto todo parecía tan complicado?

— ¿Puedo usar el baño? —pregunté intentando no parecer cortante.

— Sube las escaleras, al fondo a la derecha ahí lo verás —respondió Dana dándole un trago a su cerveza. Asentí simplemente y me fui de ahí.

Sentía el estómago revuelto, me dolía la cabeza y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Claro que TK se iría! ¡Es músico! Nueva York era solamente una parada en su gira. Probablemente así era en cada ciudad a la que llegaba y había más de una Kari en su vida. Pero, ¿por qué buscarme con insistencia? ¿Por qué no simplemente irse con una y otra para probar?

Y como si mis pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, él apareció.

— Kari, ¿qué haces aquí? Te estuve buscando.

— Nada, yo… necesitaba usar el baño —respondí aclarándome la garganta. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Todo bien? —asentí. Se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios, enredé mis brazos a su cuello y lo correspondí con ganas aunque iba sintiendo cómo se formaba un nudo en mi garganta—. Hey, bonita, ¿qué pasa?

— Mmm nada, sólo quiero estar contigo —volví a besarlo pero él se apartó y me miró a los ojos. Odiaba cuando clavaba así su mirada en mí. Solté un suspiro y sentí mis mejillas arder—. Song comentó que se irán en un par de semanas de gira —TK se apartó de mí con expresión seria.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

— No, no. Sólo es que… creí que se quedarían un poco más, yo… —me mordí el labio y sentí un par de lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. Lo último que quería era a Takeru viéndome llorar por él—. Te voy a extrañar —murmuré con la voz ronca mientras me limpiaba el rostro con el puño de mi mano.

— Ven acá —me abrazó muy fuerte y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Me impregné de su aroma deseando que nunca fuera a quitárseme el olor del cuerpo y me aferré a él con la esperanza de que quizás los milagros sí existieran y fuese él uno de ellos, enviado a mí para salvarme—. Vamos a casa, Kari.

* * *

 **Hoy no es precisamente un buen día y apenas empezó... dejen reviews, por fa :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

— ¿Entonces se quedó a dormir en el departamento? —preguntó Lenny sin ocultar su felicidad—. ¡Perra maldita! Sí que lo dominaste —me eché a reír por su comentario exagerado.

— Claro que no, sólo teníamos ganas.

— Ajá. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo está eso de que se va? —solté un fuerte suspiro y le di un trago a mi café.

— Pues continúan de gira. Nueva York era un break.

— Cárajo, y tan bien que iban ustedes —sonreí simplemente—. Pero bueno, al menos te divertiste, ¿no? ¡Y mira! Tienes un bebesito hermoso —señaló la imagen de Ojitos que había puesto de fondo de pantalla en mi computadora.

* * *

Salí más tarde de lo normal del trabajo, estaba haciendo un viento recio y helado que calaba en los huesos, por si fuera poco, para mi mala suerte, yo había salido sin abrigarme.

Caminé tan rápido como pude hasta mi casa. Sentía que en cualquier momento mis piernas dejarían de responder y se quedarían congeladas hasta quebrarse. Nueva York era hermosa pero en esa época que no era precisamente mi favorita, no apreciaba la ciudad.

Una vez dentro del departamento le di de comer a Ojitos quien se me pegaba a las piernas y ronroneaba fuertemente gustoso de verme. Adoraba a mi niño y quizás un poco más el hecho de que TK hubiera sido quien me lo regaló pero me molestaba tener que dejarlo durante el día para ir a trabajar.

Rápido me cambié a mi pijama y puse agua a calentar para prepararme un café. Tenía un par de artículos que escribir y necesitaba mantenerme despierta.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Era Lenny llamando.

— ¿Hola?

— _Hola, saltamontes. ¿Qué haces?_

— Acabo de llegar al departamento —me reí. No hacía ni una hora que nos habíamos despedido—. ¿Tú?

— _Igual voy llegando a casa. ¿Quieres ir a un bar?_

— ¿Ahorita? —eran las 8:32pm—. No, yo paso. Tengo mucho frío.

— _¡Anda, Hikari! Es viernes._

— Sí pero mañana trabajamos.

— _Sólo medio día_.

— No, Lenny. En serio. Ve tú.

— _Es que…_ —hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta—. _Quedé de conocer a un chico de Tinder y no quiero ir solo_.

— ¡Ugh!

— _¿Eso es un sí?_ —miré a mi bebesito quien se lavaba los bigotes y el agua hirviendo en la estufa.

— Está bien, pero sólo un rato.

* * *

Llegamos a un pequeño pero bien conocido bar del centro. Aparentemente la banda que estaba había dejado de tocar hacía unos minutos antes de que llegáramos y adentro apenas y se podía caminar. Fuimos a la planta alta, Lenny pidió dos cervezas y nos pusimos a mirar y platicar de la gente que estaba ahí mientras llegaba su chico.

Me pareció extraño que muchas de ellas hablaban de TK. Él ni siquiera estaba ahí, ese día ni siquiera había hablado con él. ¿Tan famoso era?

Pasaron al menos otros veinte minutos antes de que llegara _Oscar_ el chico de Tinder. Resultó ser un estudiante de arquitectura bastante agradable y apenas él y Lenny se vieron, hicieron _click_. Estuve platicando con ellos hasta que el momento se tornó más personal y sabía que mi lapso de _mal tercio_ había iniciado. Le dije que iría por otra cerveza con la excusa de dejarlos solos.

Volví a bajar, pedí mi cerveza en la barra y al girar hacia el escenario vi a TK. Parpadee un par de veces creyendo que había sido traicionada por mi subconsciente pero no fue así. Él estaba recargado contra una pared y una chica de cabello negro pegaba insinuantemente su cuerpo al de él y le acariciaba el rostro. Acto seguido, la muchacha se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

Sentí como si mi vida emocional llegara a su final. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y me sudaban las manos. Mis sentidos se nublaron al grado de no escuchar cuando el bar-tender me hablaba para entregarme mi cerveza.

No quería creerlo aunque una parte de mí me decía que así era siempre que él no estaba conmigo. Y claro, ¿por qué conformarse con la chiva desnutrida cuando podía tener todo un rebaño de ovejas para él?

— ¿Quieres irte a casa, Kari? —escuché la voz de Lenny y me giré. Él también estaba viendo a TK. Asentí simplemente siendo incapaz de hablar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y no quería ponerme a llorar. No lo valía.

Caminé hacia la puerta mientras iba pidiendo un Uber sin darme cuenta que un par de ojos azules también se habían llevado una tremenda impresión al verme ahí.

* * *

 **Han mejorado los días pero el trabajo ha aumentado :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

Los siguientes tres días fueron como una mancha en la semana. Por increíble que pareciera me había afectado ver a TK con esa chica, y como si fuera cosa hecha por el Universo para joderme la existencia: lo veía en todos lados.

Resulta que su banda daría un último concierto de temporada en nada más ni nada menos que el Hard Rock del Times Square, un lugar bastante popular y al que llegaban sólo artistas reconocidos internacionalmente, así que el nivel de propaganda se hallaba por doquier. Por todas las redes sociales se veían anuncios del evento en donde, la mayoría de los casos, aparecían los integrantes y al ver ese bonito par de ojos azules que tanto me gustaba venía a mi mente la imagen de él besándose con la otra chica, provocándome un fuerte dolor de estómago.

La tortura era continua al llegar a casa y ver a Ojitos. A pesar de ser un felino yo le hallaba tremendo parecido a TK, por más ridículo que eso suene.

Pero, ¿qué podía esperar? Así era la vida ahora y de todos modos cuando él y yo nos conocimos, yo no actué muy diferente a esas chicas. Me acosté con él sin conocerlo y para cualquiera eso diría que no me importaba absolutamente nada en esta vida.

Excepto que él sí me importaba.

Me fui a dar un baño para despejar mi mente. Después de todo tenía una historia en la cual trabajar y estar pensando en TK no me ayudaba a concentrarme en algo más. Puse agua a calentar para prepararme un café y mientras terminaba de cepillarme el cabello tocaron a la puerta.

Por un momento quedé perpleja al ver de frente ese bonito par de ojos azules que me miraban con pena y algo más… ¿arrepentimiento? TK sostenía una caja de pizza y una bolsa con cervezas. Su cabello estaba alborotado por el viento.

— ¿Cena? —dijo en un tono de voz quedo. Asentí simplemente y lo dejé pasar. Puso las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y enseguida saqué dos platos mientras él guardaba las cervezas en el refrigerador—. ¿Cómo has estado?

— Muy bien, ¿y tú?

— Bien. Algo cansado. Hemos estado ensayando mucho estos días para el concierto en el Hard Rock —dijo esto dando por hecho que yo ya estaba enterada del evento. Esbocé una media sonrisa y le di una mordida a la rebanada de pizza. Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo en donde cada uno se enfocaba en comer hasta que Ojitos apareció y se subió al regazo del rubio—. Hola, guapo. ¿A ti cómo te va? —y como respuesta a eso el minino se puso a ronronear y hacer _patitas cariñosas_ sobre él hasta quedarse dormido en sus piernas.

— ¡Hey! ¡Conmigo no hace eso! —exclamé sintiéndome algo celosa—. Mira —le mostré mis manos y brazos llenos de rasguños y TK se echó a reír.

— Pareciera que le gusta tu sabor… muy rico por cierto —sentí mis mejillas arder y me mordí el labio inferior para reprimir una gran sonrisa. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esos comentarios?

— Se la pasa mordiéndome y hasta que se cansa ya va a echarse a dormir.

— Supongo que le tiene más respeto a su padre —negué simplemente mientras saboreaba el delicioso sabor de queso con pepperoni.

— ¿Y cuándo se irán de tour nuevamente? —pregunté preparándome psicológicamente para escuchar que no tendría mucho tiempo más con él.

— Quizás hasta febrero. Los chicos quieren irse en un road trip de aquí a California.

— Suena divertido.

— ¿Quieres venir? —sonreí simplemente. Si bien la idea de viajar con TK sonaba demasiado tentadora, tenía responsabilidades que cumplir.

— No puedo —respondí simplemente—. Pero diviértete.

Pasaron al menos unos largos 5 minutos en donde no hablamos. TK me ayudó a lavar los platos y cogimos otra cerveza para ir a platicar a mi recámara. Ojitos nos siguió y apenas vio al rubio sentarse en mi cama fue nuevamente a acostarse en sus piernas. Increíble que era yo quien lo alimentaba, quien dormía con él y lo cuidaba como mamá sobreprotectora para que sólo él viniera y el felino le rindiera adoración.

Hasta parecía que TK había nacido con algún tipo de poder mágico que hacía que todo mundo se arrodillara ante él.

— Hay algo que quiero que sepas —dijo él de pronto rompiendo la incomodidad del momento. Ambos nos hallábamos en mi cama cada uno con su cerveza en la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Te vi saliendo el viernes pasado del Clover Club —mi corazón se aceleró y sentí un hormigueo recorrer todo mi cuerpo como si la sangre se me hubiera helado—. Sé que me viste con esa chica.

— TK, no… no tienes que darme explicaciones.

— Quiero hacero, Kari —fruncí el ceño sin entender a qué venía su actitud preocupada por mí—. Me importas, ¿ok? Y quiero intentar tener una relación seria contigo —eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Acaso el famoso Takeru Takaishi acababa de decir que quería algo en serio conmigo? ¿Conmigo? ¿Hikari Yagami? Una simple escritora que trabajaba para poder mantenerse a sí misma. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡De entre tantas mujeres en el mundo! Si él quería podía ir y conseguirse a Alexa Chung o Scarlett Johansson.

— ¿Por qué yo? —se me escapó decir y TK sonrió.

— Porque me gustas mucho. Sé que va a sonar muy cliché pero eres diferente, Kari. Y me encanta estar contigo, de cierta forma me haces sentir… humano —nos miramos a los ojos por un breve momento y nos echamos a reír. Sonaba muy descabellado pero lo entendía —dame la oportunidad de conocerte más. De salir sólo tú y yo. No más mujeres, no más hombres… sólo tú y yo —y como si lo entendiera, Ojitos lanzó un murmullo y volvió a acomodarse. TK lo acarició y aquella escena me pareció hermosísima—. Y nuestro bebé, claro.

* * *

 **Y somos una bonita familia :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

Me aferré a su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí para besarlo. TK no dejó de moverse presionando su cadera contra la mía. De mi boca sólo salían gemidos y sonidos de placer que lo excitaban más. Acaricié su mejilla y mordí su labio inferior. De pronto comenzó a moverse más lento, dejándome sentirlo entrar y salir por completo y en cuestión de segundos mis piernas se contrajeron así como mi cuerpo y tuve un orgasmo tan intenso que no me percaté de que él también estaba terminando. Ambos respiramos agitadamente y sin más siguió besándome y rozando su nariz contra la mía.

El sueño nos invadió rápidamente. TK se acostó a un lado y se giró para abrazarme. Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo dejándome deleitar por su calor y poco a poco el cansancio me venció y caí en un cálido sueño del que no desperté hasta el amanecer.

Por la mañana despertamos bastante energéticos. Mientras él se daba un baño yo preparaba hot cakes con tocino y café para desayunar. Se escuchaba _Like a Stone_ en mi celular y sin darme cuenta de que no sólo estaba siendo observada por Ojitos monté un concierto utilizando la pala como micrófono y fingiendo que mi voz sonaba tan bien como la de Chris Cornell.

— ¡Qué sexy! — pegué un brinco de susto al girarme y ver a TK de pie viéndome improvisar. Llevaba la toalla blanca que le había prestado enredada en la cadera y el abdomen aún salpicado de agua.

— Me asustaste —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

— Huele rico —se acercó y me tomó de la cintura plantándome un tremendo beso en los labios que me hizo sonreír.

— ¿Yo o el desayuno?

— Ambos —sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente y mirarlos fijamente era como perderme en alguna parte del vasto universo.

— Emm… vamos a… desayunar. Ve a vestirte —él asintió y tras darme otro beso fue a ponerse ropa.

Ese día decidimos andar por el centro. Caminamos de Manhattan a Brooklyn disfrutando del frío y nevado paisaje de la preciosa ciudad. Pasado el mediodía TK me llevó a comer a un restaurante de comida japonesa que adoraba. Él juraba que era lo mejor que había probado en Nueva York. Antes de volver a la concurrida Manhattan compramos un café con canela delicioso.

En el camino nos deteníamos a tomarnos fotos, de tanto en tanto él se acercaba a darme un beso y todo el tiempo me llevaba tomada de la mano o la cintura. Platicamos de las aventuras que habíamos vivido y nos gustaría vivir, improvisamos una escena al ver una pareja pelearse e imaginamos la causa de la discusión. Y acabamos por imaginarnos lo que haríamos si un apocalipsis ocurriera.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, en cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada mirada… yo me perdía más en lo que sentía por él. Me parecía increíble que un músico famoso como TK estuviera pasando su día tomando café barato de Broolyn con una simple mortal como yo. Y no es que lo idolatrara como las demás hacían pero él, sin duda alguna era una persona excepcional.

Pasada la noche decidimos cenar en McDonald's del Times Square. Creo que nunca una Big Mac me había sabido tan deliciosa. En el lugar algunas fans reconocieron al rubio y fueron a pedirle un autógrafo, cosa que lejos de molestarme me causó curiosidad.

— ¿No te molesta ser tan… idolatrado? —pregunté mientras masticaba una papa frita. TK sonrió.

— A veces. Desde… bueno… desde pequeño he venido escuchando « _qué bonitos ojos tienes… oh tus ojos_ » y cosas así, ¿sabes? Luego con la música y la banda esos cumplidos se multiplicaron por cientos —se echó a reír—. Y hay días en que no me siento bien conmigo mismo o no dedico suficiente tiempo a cuidarme y ando sin ánimos, es ahí cuando me molesta escuchar tanto halago —asentí simplemente y le di un trago a mi refresco. Eso sí que era nuevo, jamás me imaginé que en ocasiones él se sintiera mal—. ¿Y tú qué me dices? Supongo que también te dicen cosas.

— ¿Ah mí? ¡Oh no! La única persona que ocasionalmente me halaga es mi mamá.

— ¡Por favor! Eres una exagerada, Yagami. Estás guapísima. No creo que no haya habido al menos una persona que te dijera algo —sentí mis mejillas arder y agaché la cabeza. Quizás esa era la razón por la que no me halagaban, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante un cumplido.

— Tal vez pero no lo recuerdo.

Volvimos al departamento y fui a ponerle más comida a Ojitos quien entre maullidos y ronroneos nos recibió.

TK fue directo a acostarse en mi cama y pronto lo seguí. Me pegué a su pecho y lo abracé con fuerza como si fuera un calentador humano.

— ¿Quieres ver una película?

— Mmm… no —respondió luego de un rato.

— ¿Entonces…? —y como respuesta se giró para quedar sobre de mí y me besó lentamente.

— Quiero estar contigo. Para siempre.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **I know. Una historia cortita y sin mucho drama. A veces así sucede en la vida, ¿no?**

 **Gracias a todos los que la siguieron! Nuevos proyectos están en puerta! :)**


End file.
